The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and a data transmitter, and relates to, for example, a wireless communication system and a data transmitter that can introduce a system using RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) technology into the wireless network environment.
A system using RFID attracts attention and has begun to be applied to various uses. The basic configuration of the system using RFID includes an RFID reader/writer that performs data communication with an RFID radio tag via radio and a computer terminal that controls the RFID reader/writer. The RFID reader/writer can read or write data stored in the radio tag.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-84111 and 2013-55611 disclose a technique related to a wireless communication system capable of reducing the cost for introducing a system utilizing RFID technology into a wireless network environment